


I LOVE YOU (NO MATTER WHAT)

by joli_camarillo



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Hope, Chicago Med
Genre: AU, Angst, Chicago Fire - Freeform, Chicago Med - Freeform, Chicago PD - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Violence, cross-over, medical drama, police drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Drabbles/Shorts/Regular length fics featuring Chicago Med,Chicago Fire, Chicago PD
Relationships: Ethan Choi/April Sexton, Gabriela Dawson/Matthew Casey (exes), Gabriela Dawson/Peter Mills, Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead & Will Halstead (siblings), Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay, Jessica Chilton/Jimmy Borelli, Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek, Natalie Manning/Will Halstead (past), Olimpia Andreou (OC Female)/Peter Stone, Renee Royce/Kelly Severide (exes), Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Antonio Dawson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [ChloeOgradyXo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeOgradyXo/gifts), [kpop_fanboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_fanboy/gifts), [Adhuber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/gifts), [HaileyUpstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaileyUpstan/gifts), [Rcmcwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rcmcwolf/gifts), [bratskigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratskigirl/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [SweetPeaches13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPeaches13/gifts), [Queen_Oval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/gifts), [TheMostScarletWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostScarletWitch/gifts), [Bitey11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitey11/gifts), [Eternal_Olicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Olicity/gifts), [DC_bookfanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_bookfanatic/gifts), [mightyfinebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyfinebear/gifts), [Chrissy16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy16/gifts), [HeatherNicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherNicole/gifts), [crockettstiddies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crockettstiddies/gifts), [proceduralpassion87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proceduralpassion87/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LoversSpit400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversSpit400/gifts), [Sterek_hobrien69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_hobrien69/gifts), [The_Shadow_Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shadow_Keeper/gifts), [AlecLightwoodBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLightwoodBane/gifts), [One_Chicago_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Chicago_Hell/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Reiven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven/gifts).



> Brief explicit sex scene
> 
> />
> 
> Light angst

The one person that April Sexton DOES NOT want to run into (Crockett Marcel) walks through  
the pharmacy stores, as she's walking in. "Dr. Marcel." "Nurse Sexton-why so formal all of a sudden?"

"I want...sorry...I NEED to keep any further interactions between us strictly professional. Otherwise, I'll  
have to request to be taken off of your service."

"It was just a KISS, April."

"Be that as it may...I don't mind if you call me APRIL; but everything else _has to be_ on a  
strictly professional basis. OK?"

"Sure. Whatever you say. Are you going to tell him about it-the kiss?"

" **NO**! And I'd appreciate it-I INSIST-that you leave my decision about my personal life to  
ME. Now I need to get home...Ethan will be home soon."

*************************************************

/>

Resplendent in his Navy uniform, a tired but happy Ethan Choi arrives home from his required reserve duty.  
Happy because he is with April once again. And she is just as happy to see him. He says "I feel like I have loved  
you forever. And I can't wait to marry you."

/>

"Then you should know something first: Ethan...I may not be able to have children...you want them; you always talk  
about that, and now..."

/>

" **NEGATIVE** ! I do want want a family, but I want you MORE. I've had plenty of time to think about it,  
and I never should have let you believe, even for a second, that having kids is more important to me than you are."

/>

"Ethan..."

/>

"I wasn't finished...I am addicted to you, April Sexton. And I still want to marry you."

/>

"You think that you know what you mean to me...but you don't."

/>

*****************************************

Twenty minutes later, in bed:

/>

“This? This is what you missed?" He thrust short and hard into her, the impact sending jolts of pleasure through  
her body.

/>

"Yes, that," she gasped. And he did it again. And again.

>

Until the heat between them combusts; and the hot gush of their combined liquids gush onto her thighs, and drip  
onto the sheets below them. April looked up, and sees with passion, and lust, mixed with tears, in his eyes. And LOVE...

He groaned above her, his hips jerking without rhythm, but all the while he watched her with those dark, dark eyes of his.  
And when he at last stilled and rested his sweaty forehead against hers, he whispered, "I love you.”


	2. RoWater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RoWater=Intelligence Detectives Vanessa Rojas and Kevin Atwater's  
> first night together

Vanessa Rojas sits up in bed, stretching lazily. Atwater is still snoozing; the sudden shock of waking up  
in a strange bed dissipate, and she remembers the night before, when she and the handsome AA detective  
acted upon their growing attraction. This reality is punctuated by the slight soreness and lingering 'stretched'  
between her legs. "Atwater"...she kicks him gently: "ATWATER..." Still nothing. Scooting closer, she notes that  
while he's naked, she apparently slept in a throwback Steve Atwater jersey (the ren-owned Denver pro football  
defensive back is Kevin's first cousin). He finally awakens after she strokes his balls for a few minutes.

"Thar answers my question "did I dream last night", he grins, opening his eyes.

"You are something else, I'll say that", Vanessa smiles back.

"Back atcha."

"I'm starving. Do you have the ingredients for pancakes or waffles, eggs, bacon, and toast?"

Atwater nods. "I do."

"After last night's all-star performance, you deserve an all-star breakfast." Her full-toothed smile is a thing to behold.


End file.
